You're Not Sorry
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Chad says something that offends Sonny. He then realizes what he's done and tells her he's sorry. She doesn't believe him. But he shows her something that changes her mind. ChadSonny. Oneshot.


I just wanted to get this oneshot up before I start my multi-chaptered story for Sonny with a Chance. If you guys are interested, I posted the link to the trailer on my profile. I've already written the first few chapters, but I want to see your response to this and the video. So if you watch the trailer, leave a comment saying that you'll read the story, so I don't have to worry about anyone _not_ reading. I'm still a bit new to writing Sonny fics, since this is only my second story and oneshot I've written for this fandom, but I hope this is okay. Enjoy!

**You're Not Sorry**

I chose a dress the best presented my personality. See, tonight was the TCAs. No, not the Teen choice Awards, but the _Tween_ Choice Awards. They have Choice Awards for the kids and teens, so why not tweens? Let the children vote! So Random and the cast were nominated in five categories. Unfortunately, so were Mackenzie Falls, they're likely to be attending tonight. This is our first TCA since I joined the cast, so hopefully we have a better chance at winning. But I'm not bragging that I'm good at this.

After I finished preparing, I headed back to the set. We were going to the awards together in a limo. My first limo ride, how exciting! If that sounded a bit sarcastic, I wasn't trying to be.

"Tawni, you look incredible," I complimented once I saw her in an eye-catching dress.

"Don't I always?" She bragged and did her infamous hair flip. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks!" Receiving a compliment from Tawni Hart, now that is an honor. She doesn't like to compliment anyone but herself. "You like the dress?"

"Yeah, it's good for you, but not for Tawni Hart!" I predicted she would say something like that. "Where's the rest of the cast? The limo is waiting outside. We have to go!" Why does it seem like she's stressing out big time? Maybe she wants to win an award as much as I do. It's not her fault Mackenzie Falls always beat us out.

"I think Nico and Grady are in their dressing room," I informed her. She and I went to their room and found them adjusting each other's ties.

"Come on, boys!" Tawni snapped. "Limo's waiting! Red carpet starts at five. It's four thirty!"

"Okay! We're coming!" That two answered in perfect unison. That's what hanging out with someone too much can do to you. It's as if you share the same brain as that person. "Where are Zora and Marshall?"

"Marshall's in the limo," Tawni said. So where's Zora? I can't wait to walk the red carpet! Really.

"And Zora was in here minutes ago," Grady remembered. "I think she went to the limo, too."

Without saying another word, we headed out the studio to see the limo that awaits us. Nico opened the door for us and let the ladies in first. What a gentlemen. Now I see why Grady wants lessons from him.

Correct, Zora and Marshall were already there. Marshall signaled the driver to go. The driver started the engine and headed to the direction where the awards are being held.

"What took you guys so long?" Marshall asked.

"I was just getting Sonny, Nico and Grady," Tawni explained. "I was looking for Zora, too, because I never she was already in here."

"You were looking for Marshall, too," I added. "But he was already here with Zora."

"Oh, shut up. And that wasn't me, that was Nico," She pointed out.

I enjoyed the limo ride, if you forget the fact that Tawni wouldn't stop talking about herself. But that's completely normal for her. Though she talked more about herself than usual.

We gracefully exited the limo and set foot on the red carpet. I got blinded by flashes… Camera flashes, that is. And you'd think I'd be used to that by now. I heard people calling my name in all directions, either fans or reporters. Was I that well known?

"Sonny Monroe! Sonny!" The people yelled. Since this was my first red carpet walk, Marshall gave me some advice. He told me to go talk to the reporters in order, taking only about five minutes each. So I did what I was told. I spent a little more time with one reporter, only because we were having such a nice conversation. In between interviews, the photographers took pictures that we posed for. After the last interview, the cast and I did a final photo op with Marshall.

When we got into the venue, we searched for our seats. I wondered who we were going to sit beside. This is a star studded event, after all. But I got too excited for this. Unfortunately, we had to sit beside the Mackenzie Falls cast. Tawni just had to force me to sit beside Chad. But Marshall didn't sit with us; he sat with the Mackenzie Falls manager. Unlike us, they were actually friends.

"Sonny," Chad said in a stern voice. That was his usual greeting.

"Chad," I replied in the same tone. That was my usual response. Just by our greeting, you can tell that we despised each other.

"What are you and your friends from Chuckle City doing here?" He asked. Was that an insult? Or was he trying to make conversation? I couldn't tell by the sound of his voice.

What ever topic we start talking about, though, we always end up arguing. We have different opinions, but he has to try to convince me I'm wrong and he's right. I wish we were actually friends, have proper conversations and all. I've tried searching for that heart under the fame and fortune, but I failed epically. There must be a nice guy in Chad Dylan Cooper. I know there is.

"We're nominated in several categories and were invited," I explained. I don't know why I bothered telling him.

"I see," He sarcastically remarked. "Well, good luck."

"You too," I answered. But unlike him, I was telling the truth, even if I wanted So Random to win. "You look nice tonight by the way." Did that just come out of my mouth? Embarrassing. There was a part of me that took over at that moment. I wonder what he'll say back.

"Thank you, Sonny," He said sophisticatedly. "You do, too."

"You're lying," I could hear a muffled chuckle from his mouth that was covered by his hand.

"Obviously," He burst out laughing. "What is up with your hair, dress and shoes?! They do not match _at all_." When did he suddenly become the fashion police?

I obviously felt offended. Even Tawni said I looked nice. And to hear those words come out of my secret crush's mouth, it hurts. I knew I shouldn't have said that. But I'm an idiot. Curse this mouth of mine.

The awards began and Chad and I didn't say a word to each other for the entire night. We didn't even congratulate each other when we won awards for our shows. Both our shows were nominated in the same five categories. So Random won two awards, and Mackenzie Falls won three. They only got one more than us, but that's okay.

After the show, we went to the after party. I tried avoiding Chad as much as possible. Tawni noticed my strange actions. She knew something was up.

"Are you avoiding Chad?" She questioned.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you always go to each other and argue. I've been observing. But I'm no stalker."

"So what if I'm not arguing with Chad right now? I'm not in the mood."

"He said something offensive, didn't he?"

"Doesn't he always?" I retorted.

"Tell me," She pushed me into a chair and sat beside me.

"No, I wanna go home." This Chad calling me 'ugly' is getting me stressed. I shouldn't even care about this. I got up and asked Marshall to call my mom so she could pick me up. I would've called her myself, but I purposely left my phone at home.

My mother arrived in a span of fifteen to twenty minutes. I waited outside for her. When she came, I got into the passenger's side. It was a quiet car ride back home. I had told Marshall to tell her I wasn't feeling well, so hopefully she bought it.

It was already eleven by the time we were home, so I got ready for bed and went to sleep. But why was I dreaming about Chad? This has never happened before. I've liked him since I saw the first episode of Mackenzie Falls. But he forces me to say that I don't watch his show. My dream was about him expressing his true feelings for me. That'll never happen in reality, though.

I woke up the next morning, clutching onto one of my pillows. Somehow, my dream turned into a nightmare by the time it ended. So I got ready for work and mom dropped me off. I had breakfast on set instead of eating at home. It saves my mom time.

While I walked to the set, I bumped into Chad along the way. I tried ignoring him, but it was hard, with his hands on my shoulders. He basically ordered me to stay.

"I have to tell you something," He began as he took his hands off my shoulders once he knew I would stay. Oh, this ought to be good. "Remember what I told you last night at the awards?"

"How can I forget?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well, I hope you realize that I was kidding." That sounded somewhat like an apology. _Somewhat_.

"You weren't kidding!" I protested, my voice getting a bit loud. "If you were kidding, then why were you laughing hysterically?"

"Because I didn't want to make it obvious," He admitted.

"Obvious to what? Obvious to the fact that you hate me? I already knew that."

"No," Chad's face fell. "Obvious to the fact that I like you."

And he thinks telling me isn't obvious enough? I don't care what he says; I doubt he likes me, even if I like him.

"I don't believe you," I doubted and began to walk away. But behind me, he shook his head and ran over to me, stopping me once again.

"If I was lying, would I do this?" He placed his hands on my face. What's he doing? I felt his lips brush against mine. I was startled by his action at first, but then I closed my eyes to savor the moment. Is this really happening? Am I in a lip lock with _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper? Does he really like me? Let's hope he wasn't acting. I actually believe he's sorry.

I pulled away a few seconds later.

"I really am sorry," He apologized again.

"It's okay, I believe you."


End file.
